


Welcome to Sweetwater

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kid arrives back in Sweetwater with the Florian sisters, Emma, Teaspoon, and the other riders make the new arrivals feel welcomed in their town. Co-written by Catsimmie. Another tale in the Sweetwater Tales AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“How long have you been traveling?” Kid asked Gillian as they rode side by side ahead of the Floridan wagon. 

“For a couple of months.” Gillian said, “ How big is Sweetwater?” 

“Not too big.” Kid answered, “but it seems like there’s folks moving into town every week.” 

“What are folks like?” Gillian wanted to know if Sweetwater was the type of town she and her sisters could settle down in. 

“Most folks are kind and friendly, willing to help out one another in time of need, and accepting of each others differences,” Kid told her, “ but there are some who are set in their ways.” 

“Differences like the color of Devanee’s skin?” Gillian glanced over at him. 

“Yes,” Kid remembered Gillian introducing Devanne as her sister. “Tompkins, the owner of the mercantile, won’t treat your sister well.” 

“He’ll watch his step around me,” Gillian spat, “I’m not about to let another man disrespect one of my sisters ever again.” 

There was an unspoken question in Kid’s eyes as he glanced her way. 

“Devanee is my sister. We have different mas, but all of us have the same pa.” Gillian explained, “Does that shock you?”

“No,” Kid replied.”Neither does the color of Devanee’s skin. Noah, one of the other riders, is a free black man. He’s a good friend and rider.” 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” Gillian sighed. “I have a way of saying what I think without thinking things through. Susannah and Devanee are always getting on me about waiting to speak until I’ve worked through my thoughts, but it’s hard. I guess I have too much of our pa in me.” 

“How does your pa feel about y’all moving out West?” 

Kid’s question caught Gillian off guard. Emotion rose within her and she averted her gaze to prevent him from seeing the tears swelling up in her eyes. “Our pa’s dead.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kid murmured. “I’m guessing your mas are too?” 

“Yes they are. Susannah and Devanee’s ma’s died some time ago, when they were little. Mine and Nandria’s ma died, along with our pa, during an influenza epidemic, two years ago. ”

Gillian didn’t know why she was telling kid such personal information. Usually she was pretty close mouthed about revealing such things to complete strangers. 

“My ma died a couple of years ago too.” Kid shared. “I don’t know whether my pa or my older brother are alive or dead. Both ran off several years ago and I haven’t seen them since.” 

He didn’t tell her that he hoped he never saw his pa again. His pa was a mean drunk who made their lives miserable. He missed Jed, though. He hoped that one day he and his brother would be reunited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“What do you think of Kid?” Devanee asked Susannah, her gaze on the young man who had given them such invaluable assistance. 

“He seems trustworthy.” Susannah commented softly. 

“I like him.” Nandria spoke up from her perch in the wagon bed. “He’s nice and he helped us without even knowing us.” 

“That’s true.” Devanee agreed, “I reckon he’s earned our trust. Gillian seems to like him.” 

“Maybe a little too much.”Susannah murmured, as she glanced ahead to where Gillian and Kid seemed to be engrossed in conversation. 

“They’re just talking Susannah,” Devanee noticed the worried expression on her older sister’s face. 

“I know,”Susannah sighed. “Guess I shouldn’t borrow trouble where there isn’t any.” 

“No, you shouldn’t.” Devanee agreed.

“What do you think Sweetwater is like?” Nandria wondered aloud. 

“I suppose I don’t know.” Susannah replied. “Why?”

“Maybe Sweetwater will be where we can settled down.” Nandria didn’t hid the hope she felt that frontier community would be where she and her sisters could make a new home. She was so tired of traveling, but didn’t voice that last thought aloud.

“Maybe,” Devanee exchanged a look with Susannah. “If Sweetwater turns out not to be the place for us. “I promise we will find one soon.” 

“I hope so.” Nandria sighed and stretched out on the feather tick, letting the movement of the wagon lull her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“What’s it like to be a Pony Express Rider?” Gillian asked Kid. 

“It’s wonderful.” Kid was more than happy to talk about his job, “It’s also a lot of hard work, and dangerous too. I love the freedom that comes with riding out in the open, traveling to different towns, and meeting new people.” 

“It sounds exciting,” Gillian stated, “ I like going to new places and meeting new people.” 

When Susannah and Devanee first approached her and Nandria about selling the family farm and heading West, she had mixed feelings. She hated the thought of leaving the only home she’d ever known, but was excited about traveling to places she had never been before. 

What had made the decision for all of them to leave River’s Crossing, South Carolina was the impending war. Or rather the way they were suddenly being treated by the other folks who lived in their small community. Neighbors they had known all their lives had suddenly turned distant and unfriendly toward them. They had stopped buying the farm produce and baked goods, which was the sisters main source of income, and left them no other option than to sell out and move away. 

With the small inheritance their pa had left them hidden away, the sisters used the money they made from selling the farm to purchase supplies for their trip West. 

“You are going to get your wish about meeting a lot of new people,” Kid teased her, “When I arrive at the station with a wagon full of beautiful women, the guys are going to swarm it.” 

“I hope they like us,”Gillian suddenly felt uncertain about meeting Kid’s friends

“I’m sure they will.” Kid assured her. “I think you’ll be able to handle the attention the guys shower on you.” 

“I’ll be alright,” Gillian agreed, feeling her face grow warm at his words. “Devanee and Susannah too. Nandria will be overwhelmed thought. She gets shy around a lot of people.” 

“We best keep her away from Cody.” Kid laughed as he thought of the blond rider, “ He’s a bit of a flirt and can be over the top with his flattery.” 

“He better watch his manners or else he’ll have me to deal with,” Gillian stated, and edge creeping into her voice. 

“Cody flirts a lot, but he’s not disrespectful,”Kid was quick to point out,” He’s just never met a woman yet that he didn’t think was the most beautiful one in the world. He’s harmless with his intentions, really.” 

Gillian was reassured by his words, but would still keep her eye on how ‘Cody acted around her sisters. “How much further until we reach Sweetwater?”

“Not too much farther.” Kid told her. “Soon as we reach that ridge, we’ll be able to look down upon it.” 

It took about fifteen minutes for them to reach the rise Kid had indicated. As she brought Star Fire to a halt beside Kid and his horse, Gillian looked down upon the settlement he called Sweetwater. It was larger that River’s Crossing, but smaller than most of the communities she and her sisters had traveled through. 

Excitement mixed with hope filled her. Maybe Sweetwater was where she and her sisters would settle down at last. As Star Fire descended the rise behind Kid and Katie, Gillian also felt apprehension fill her. There was nothing like appearing in a new town with three dead men on horses tied to the back of the family wagon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A they rode into the bustling frontier town, all four Florian women found themselves gazing about, trying to soak in as much as they could about Sweetwater, so they could compare notes with one another as soon as they got a few moments alone. 

Gillian counted at least three saloons, as well as a hotel and restaurant, bank, blacksmith, livery, a church, and dressmaker’s shop among the buildings they passed. 

“Here we are,”Kid said, reining in Katie outside of Sweetwater’s Marshal’s Office. 

He dismounted and waited for Gillian to do the same.

Gillian took a deep breath to steady herself as she dismounted. She heard Devanee call a halt to Thunder Cloud and Lightning Bolt as a tall, sandy haired man come out of the marshal’s office. 

“What’s the meaning of all this Kid?” Sam asked, his gaze focused on the Pony Express Rider and the pretty woman with him. 

“Sam, this is Gillian Florian and her sisters, Susannah, Nandria, and Devanee. I was on my way back to Sweetwater when I came across four outlaws attacking the Florians’. I assisted them in fending off the outlaws and in the process, three of them were killed. One got away. I convinced the sisters they could trust you.” 

Sam pondered Kid’s words a moment before answering, “Ladies, it’s unfortunate that we had to meet under such circumstances. You can rest easy by knowing you no longer have to deal with these vermin.” 

Relief flood through Gillian at the marshal’s words. Kid had been right. Sam Cain was a lawman they could trust. “Thank you.” 

She heard Devanee and Susannah call out their gratitude from the wagon. 

“Kid give me a hand here, and then you can be on your way to the station.” Sam instructed the rider. 

Kid assisted Sam in untying the outlaws’ mounts from the back of the Florian’s wagon. It was then that the marshal bid Kid and the sisters goodbye, before heading down the street toward the undertaker’s with the three horses and their burdens. 

“Ladies, would you like to come out to the station with me?” Kid asked the Florians. “It’s too late to head out on your way tonight, so you can park your wagon in the yard, and take supper with us.”

“Are you sure it won’t be an imposition?” Susannah asked. 

“Not at all. Emma always fixes plenty in case company stops by. She’ll be pleased to have you ladies to talk to,” Kid mounted Katie and nudged her into motion with his knees. 

Gillian nudged Star Fire and the roan mare fell into place beside Katie and Kid. Devanee gave a snap of the reins to start Thundercloud and Lightning Bolt into motion behind the two riders and their mounts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was only a short ride to the station. Kid pulled Katie to a halt outside the yard. Gillian did the same with Star Fire. 

“I need to ride up and hand off the mochila to the next rider.” Kid told Gillian. “I’ll meet you in front of Emma’s house as soon as I do.” 

“Okay,” Gillian said. 

Kid kicked Katie into motion, galloping into the station yard and up to the bunkhouse where he passed the mochila off to Ike McSwain. He swung off Katie’s back and tied her reins to the bunkhouse post before walking back across the yard as Gillian and her sisters arrived. 

Gillian glanced around the station as she road into the yard. Besides the two story clapboard house with the white shutters, there was also a barn, corral, a windmill, and a couple of smaller buildings. Gillian recognized these as being an outhouse, chicken coop, and smokehouse.There was also a single story, rectangular building opposite the house that she assumed was the bunkhouse where Kid and the other riders lived. 

As Kid reached her side, Gillian saw a redheaded woman come out of the house, drying her hands on the checked apron she wore over her calico dress. She started down the walk toward the gate as Kid was hailed by someone. 

Gillian watched, a little apprehensively, as a stern looking older man approached with several boys around her and Kid’s ages. 

“Kid, who are your friends here?” Teaspoon’s raised eyebrow indicated he had more questions he wanted answered. Emma and the other riders joined Teaspoon as the older man waited for an explanation. 

“Teaspoon, Emma, fellas, this is Gillian Florian and,” Kid gestured to the three women watching from the family wagon, “her sisters Susannah, Devanee, and Nandria.” He quickly told them about how he and the Florian sisters had met. “I invited the sisters to supper, and told them they could park their wagon here for the night.”

“You done good Kid.” Teaspoon said. “Boys, go help those ladies down from their wagon.” 

Buck, Noah, and Cody moved to do as Teaspoon instructed. 

“You and your sisters are welcome to park your wagon in the yard, but I won’t hear of you sleeping in it when I have two rooms ready for company.” Emma told Gillian. 

“That’s nice of you, but,” Gillian started, but Emma cut her off, “ I won’t take no for an answer. As soon as your sisters join us, I’ll show you inside. I’m sure you all would like to wash some of that trail dust off you before we eat.” 

Gillian nodded,deciding to let Susannah handle things and turned to watch Kid’s fellow riders as they assisted her sisters down from their wagon. A good looking blond was helping Susannah down, while a negro assisted Devanee, and another boy with dark hair and tanned complexion gave Nandria a hand. 

“Thank you.” Susannah smiled at her handsome assistant. “I’m Susannah.” 

“Name’s William F. Cody, Most folks call me Cody, but you can call me Billy if you like.” I’m right honored to make your acquaintance.” 

Cody couldn’t take his eyes off Susannah. He had met some pretty women in his life, but none of them were as beautiful as Susannah Florian. He was so caught up in his open admiration for her that he didn’t catch the way Susannah shifted uncomfortably under his gaze or see the glare Gillian shot his way. 

The redhead made a move to go to her sister’s aide, but Kid placed a restraining hand on her arm to stop her forward motion as Teaspoon said, “Cody?” 

Cody’s attention shifted off Susannah and onto the stationmaster. “Yeah, Teaspoon?” 

“If you’re done drooling over Miss Florian, there’s chores to be done. Drive the Florian’s wagon over to the barn and unhitch the team. Kid, help Cody attend to the Florian’s horses. The rest of you boys get back to your assigned chores.” 

Cody flushed at Teaspoon’s mention of ‘drooling’, and heard Noah let out a snicker at his expense. “Sure, Teaspoon.” 

He tipped his hat at Susannah, “Miss Suannah, it was a pleasure to meet you.” 

He climbed up into the Florian’s wagon, settled himself on the seat, and took up the reins. As he drove the team of chestnuts toward the barn,the other riders dispersed to tend to their chores. 

Kid reached for Star Fire’s reins, but Gillian didn’t release them. “I’ll tend to her. She gets a bit ornery if someone else cares for her.” 

“Okay,” Kid started toward the barn, with Gillian following behind, leading Star Fire. 

“Ladies, if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where you’ll spend the night so you can wash up.” Emma led the way to her house. 

“We really don’t want to be a bother,” Susannah said as she, Devanee,and Nandria followed the housekeeper into her house. 

“You’re no trouble at all.” Emma assured her as she led them upstairs to the rooms they would share for the night. “Go ahead and wash up. There’s water in the pitchers, and you’ll find soap and hand towels on the stand. Feel free to lay down and rest awhile if you like. Or you can join me in the kitchen for some lemonade and cookies.” 

Emma left the sisters alone to wash up.

“I like her.” Nandria commented as Devanee began washing up. 

“Me too.” Devanee said.

“She’s kind too. They all are. It’s been too long since folks have gone out of their way to help us, when they don’t even know us.” Susannah added. “If all the folks in Sweetwater are as kind and friendly as Emma, Teaspoon, and the riders, Sweetwater might just be the town we decide to call home.” 

“Really Susannah? Can we really stay here?” Nandria asked hopefully. 

“We’ll need to check some things out first.” Devanee said, “Like if there is any land around here for sale and how much it costs.” 

“As tired as we all are, I think we ought to forego resting to spend some time talking to Emma. See if she knows of any land for sale around here and also offer out help with supper.” Susannah suggested once they were all washed up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

“You have a nice house,” Susannah commented to Emma once they had joined the housekeeper in her parlor. 

‘Thank you,” Emma set glasses of lemonade down in front of each Florian sister, before sitting down beside Susannah on the settee. “So where are you young ladies from?” 

“A small town in South Carolina.” Nandria supplied, “ Just outside of Charleston.” 

“What made you decide to head West?” Emma sipped her lemonade. 

“Folks were becoming a little less friendly toward us with all the talk about the upcoming war, we thought it best to leave while we could.”Devanee informed her. 

“I see,” Emma smiled at her. “Do you have a set place in mind about where you are going to go or are you just playing things by ear?” 

“Pretty much by ear,” Susannah replied, “We might even settle in Sweetwater if we could find land at a reasonable price.” 

“Sweetwater is a pretty nice place to live in,” Emma took another sip of her lemonade. “How much land are you looking to buy?” 

“We’re looking for a piece of land that already has a house or some kind of shelter on it.” Devanee stated. “Also a business in town as well. We want to open a dress shop or bakery.” 

“There are a few parcels of land hereabouts that do have houses on them.” Emma thought for a moment,” And I know there are four or five buildings in town that are currently empty. One of them might even have living quarters above it, I think. There’s already a dress shop and tailor in town, but we don’t have a bakery.” 

The three sisters exchanged excited glances at her words. 

“A bakery is our first choice of a business,” Nandria revealed. “We’re all pretty good cooks and running a bakery will allow us all to work together.”

“Well then, you’ll need to go into town to talk to Mr. Edwards, who runs the land deed office. Hannah Fisher who owns the Sweetwater Sentinel, our town newspaper, also owns some other property. One of those, is the building in town I mentioned, that might have living quarters above it. We’ll go see her first thing in the morning, before we go see Mr. Edwards at the land office.” 

“I’m sure we can find the land deed and newspapers offices ourselves with directions,” Susannah said. “ We don’t want to take you away from your responsibilities here.” 

“I have some supplies I need to pick up in town anyways,” Emma smiled at her. “We’ll ride into town after breakfast.” 

“Are folks...,” Devanee started, but stopped, not sure how to pose the rest of her question. She was tired of moving from place to place because folks couldn’t see past the color of her skin. It was unfair to her sisters that they had to suffer because their pa dared to love her ma and have her, “...friendly?” 

“Some folks are, some aren’t,” Emma answered honestly. “Noah and Buck have had difficulties with a few, especially William Tompkins, who owns the store. Then again, he doesn’t like most folks, regardless of their skin color.” 

“Guess we’ll get to see what he’s like tomorrow when we go in there to stock up on some items we need.” Nandria stated. 

Emma rose from the settee.” Well, I best get started on supper.” 

“Let us help you prepare it.” Susannah offered. 

“That’s not necessary,” Emma replied. 

“Please,” Nandria pleaded with her, “We really do like to cook, and it’s been awhile since we did any of it inside a house.” 

Emma glanced around at their expectant faces. “If you really want to, follow me, and I’ll show you what needs to be done.” 

She led the way into her kitchen, where she gave Devanee, Nandria, and Susannah aprons to put on over their dresses, before assigning each sister a task.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gillian walked out of the barn with Kid and Cody beside her. She had tended to Star Fire, and then helped Cody care for for Thunder Cloud and Lightning Bolt. 

“I suppose I should go join my sisters and Emma.” Gillian said. 

“I’ve got some more chores to tend to.” Kid replied, “Will you sit by me at supper?” 

“Okay,” Gillian agreed, before heading across the yard to Emma’s. 

She found her sisters in Emma’s kitchen helping the housekeeper with supper preparations. 

“What can I do to help?”Gillian asked after she had washed up at the basin. 

‘You can go out to the wagon and bring in a jar each of cherry and blackberry preserves.” Susannah instructed. “Nandria’s going to make her turnovers for dessert.” 

Gillian left the kitchen to do as Susannah directed. Her mouth watered at the thought of biting into one of Nandria’s flaky, fruit filled pastries. It had been quite some time since they were able to eat any baking, except for the occasional loaf of bread or muffins they bought as they passed through one town or another. 

She reached the wagon and climbed into the back, rummaging through crates and boxes until she found the one with the preserves packed in it. After retrieving two jars, Gillian was climbing down from their wagon, when she heard Cody’s voice coming from around the side of the barn. 

“That Susannah is some looker.She had figure that makes a man stand up and take notice too.” 

Anger flashed through Gillian at his words. She was about to storm around the barn and give him hell, when she heard Kid’s sharp reply, 

“You treat all the Florian sisters with the utmost respect Cody, or you’ll answer to me.”

“Who made you their protector?” Cody inquired. 

“I did. They’ve been mistreated enough lately, and I’m not going to let you or anyone else cause them any harm.” Kid snarled, “Besides, Gillian doesn’t wear that Colt for show. She’s as good with it as we are with ours.” 

Gillian felt pleasure fill her at Kid’s words. Even though Cody’s words still rankled her, knowing that Kid cared enough about her and her sisters to warn the blond rider to tread carefully around them, made her feel good. 

She hurried back to Emma’s with the preserves. Once there, she helped Nandria make the dough for the turnovers, then cut and fill it with the cherry and blackberry preserves, along with a jar of apples preserves that Emma contributed. 

When everything was ready, Gillian and her sisters helped Emma carry the food over to the bunkhouse where Teaspoon and the riders were already gathering. 

As she followed her sisters and Emma inside, Gillian glanced curiously around. She noted the rows of bunks gathered at the far left hand section of the building. Dressers, along with a couple of trunks separated the bunks from one another. She wondered which one was Kid’s. She flushed at the turn her thoughts had taken. 

There was a washbasin and stand, completed with mirror tucked into a corner between a set of bunk beds and the window on that side of the door. On the same wall,was a row of hooks that held some jackets and an assortment of gunbelts, and she realized that all the riders and Teaspoon weren’t wearing their guns. 

She didn’t know if it was a rule of the bunkhouse or not, so she removed hers as well. She turned around and saw a large oblong table, with benches on either side, in the center of the room. She moved around the table to take her place beside Kid. 

“Teapoon, will you say grace please?” Emma asked as she seated herself at the end of the table opposite the older man. 

“Why, sure,” Teaspoon waited until everyone’s heads were bowed before closing his own eyes. He kept the blessing short as he knew everyone was hungry, “Lord, please bless this food. Amen.” 

A chorus of ‘amens’ echoed his own before platters of food were passed around. There was no talking for several moments as everyone dug into the baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans with bacon and onions, biscuits and gravy. 

For several moments the only sound was of cutlery scraping against tin plates, and appreciative sighs of enjoyment. 

Cody leaned back in his chair, wiped his mouth with his napkin, and exclaimed, “Emma that was delicious!” 

“Thank you Cody.” Emma beamed at him. 

The housekeeper received more compliments on her fine cooking from the rest of the riders, Teaspoon, and the Florian sisters. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

“We’re all in for a fine treat. Nandria, with Gillian’s help, made us some fruit turnovers for dessert. The sisters tell me that they are thinking of starting a bakery in town. If these turnovers are half as tasty as they look, then I’m thinking that they should.” Emma placed the platter of turnovers in the center of the table. 

Nandria’s smiled brightened at Emma’s words. Her faced reddened as her turnovers were passed around, and she received an assortment of compliments from Teaspoon and the riders as they tasted her turnovers. 

“You should definitely open a bakery.” Noah encouraged, licking apple filling off his fingers. 

“Cody will never leave it if you do.” Jimmy quipped, “Hell, he might just set up a cot there.” 

Cody scowled at the gunfighter as the other riders laughed. Gillian chuckled, while her sisters tried to hide their amused smiles. 

“Jimmy, watch your mouth!” Emma admonished him. 

“Yes’m.” Jimmy replied, exchanging a smile with Lou. 

Gillian watched the exchange with open interest. She was fascinated by the way everyone at the express interacted with one another. 

While the redhead watched and listened to the chatter going on around them, Kid watched Gillian. Kid smiled as he heard Gillian join in the laughter at Jimmy’s comment about Cody setting up a cot in their bakery. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He whispered in her ear. 

“Yes,” Gillian’s green eyes twinkled with merriment. “Is it always this lively around here?” 

“Usually it’s worse,” Kid admitted, “We try to be on our best behavior when we have company, but sometimes we can’t contain ourselves.” 

“I like it...makes it seem like you’re more of a family, than just working together.” Gillian replied.

“We are. I’d trust these guys to save my life, and I’d risk mine to save theirs.” Kid told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

After supper was over, Gillian offered to help Kid do the dishes,as it was his turn to do them. She ignored the looks her sisters gave her as she followed Kid over to the sink. Washing dishes was something she usually detested, but she found herself wanting to talk more with Kid, and helping him seemed the best way to do that. 

“Is taking turns washing the dishes part of your regular chores?” Gillian asked as Kid added hot water to the basin, and then pumped enough water in, to fill with suds. 

Kid shook his head. “No. We all made the decision to help out Emma whenever we can because she does so much for us.” 

‘That’s nice of all of you.” Gillian took the plate Kid had washed and rinsed, and began to dry it. “I like Emma.She’s really nice.” 

“She’s become like a mother to us all.”Kid handed her another plate, then proceeded to tell her about the time Ike had been kicked in the head by a horse, and how Emma had tended to him. “Many of us didn’t have happy childhoods or lost our own mas at an early age. Emma’s loving and caring, but stern when she needs to be.We all know better than to cross her.” 

“She reminds me of my ma,”Gillian said softy, she felt emotion well up as she thought of her own ma. 

“Gillian, did I upset you?” 

Gillian blinked and gazed up into Kid’s azure eyes. “No, you didn’t. Talking about my ma makes me miss her is all.” 

She reached for the soapy tin cup he held in his hand and felt her fingers connect with his. She glanced down at where her hand touched his, before looking back up at him, and found him watching her. Gillian’s eyes locked with his for a moment, before she finally looked away, her cheeks flushing. 

When their hands touched, Kid felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him. He could tell she had felt something by the way she had locked eyes with him, and smiled when he saw her flushed cheeks. 

“So do you think you and your sisters are going to stay in Sweetwater?” He asked and held his breath as he waited for her answer. 

“I hope so,” Gillian met his eyes again. “Would you be disappointed if we didn’t?” 

“Yes.” Kid admitted, “I would.’ 

Gillian smiled at his words. “Would you like to take a walk when we are done with the dishes?” 

“Sure.” 

They had the dishes finished in no time at all. 

“Kid and I are going for a walk.” Gillian told her sisters, reclaiming her gunbelt from the row of hooks by the door, and strapping it on. 

“Gillian...,” Susannah started to protest, but Devanee placed a hand on her arm, “Don’t go too far.”

“We won’t.” Kid assured her.

He held the door open so Gillian could precede him out of it. “What would you like to see?”

Gillian shrugged. ‘I’m never seen any of the land around here, so show me whatever you think I might like.” 

Kid led her around the station, using the full moon overhead to guide their way. He saved the barn for last. Gillian had seen inside earlier, but hadn’t been introduced to any of the other animals. 

“This is Sampson.” Kid patted the gray donkey on his head. “Ike has a way with animals. He’s always finding and tending to sick or injured ones.” 

“A neighbor of ours back home had a donkey.”Gillian scratched Sampson between his ears, “He was an ornery animal though. Sampson seems pretty friendly.”

“Sampson was pretty ornery when he first came here, but he’s settled down a lot since Ike’s been tending to him.” 

Kid reached into his pocket and extracted a couple of carrot tops. He handed one to Gillian. “Give him one of these and you’ll have a friend for life.” 

“I’m not sure Star Fire would like that.” Gillian said as she fed the carrot top to Sampson. “She gets jealous when I pay too much attention to Lightning Bolt and Thunder Cloud.” 

“Katie gets like that with me too.” Kid said, ‘But she’ll let the other riders care for her. No one else can ride her though.” 

“Star Fire will let my sisters ride her if necessary, for short rides, but then her patience wears thing.” 

They moved down the aisle of stalls, Kid pointing out the other rider’s personal steeds, as well as Teaspoon and Emma’s. 

“How many horses does the Pony Express have?” Gillian asked as they moved from stall to stall. 

“I’m not exactly sure about the whole company, “ Kid replied, “Teaspoon likes to keep at least ten horses, other than our personal mounts, on hand for us to use. Most come from a local Indian tribe we do a lot of business with.” 

“Is it the same one Buck is from?” 

“No, it’s a different tribe than the Kiowa. Buck often serves as a translator when we barter with them for the horses. He makes sure its a fair deal for both sides.” 

“Buck is the first Indian I’ve ever met.” 

“He was mine too. He does his job well. So does Noah.” Kid paused. “Growing up in Virginia, I didn’t have much interaction with folks different than my own. Noah and I had a rocky start, but we’re good friends now.” 

“We’re from a small town in South Carolina.” Gillian climbed onto the top rail of the corral fence and gazed up at the stars. “I’m glad that you see Buck and Noah for who they are, and not just the color of their skin. I couldn’t be friends with anyone who wouldn’t accept Devanee.” 

“Is that what we are?” Kid smiled at her. “Friends?” 

Gillian blushed. “I don’t know, are we?” 

“We are.” Kid lowered his head toward hers. 

Gillian froze as she watched Kid’s face grow closer to hers. She had never been kissed before and wasn’t sure what was expected of her. Before Kid’s lips could press against hers, they heard Susannah calling Gillian’s name. 

*Damn* Kid drew his head back. 

Gillian felt disappointment sweep over her. She jumped down from the fence. “I better go inside.” 

“Guess so.” Kid agreed and walked her across the yard to Emma’s. 

“I had a nice time talking to you Kid.” Gillian said. “Thanks for everything you’ve done for us. I don’t know how we would have fought off those men without your help.” 

“I was glad to help,” Kid smiled at her. “and I enjoyed talking with you too.” 

The door to Emma’s house opened and Susannah stepped out onto Emma’s porch. 

“Time to say good night, Gillian.” 

“That’s what I’m doing.” Gillian growled. “Night Kid.” 

“Night Gillian.” 

Gillian watched Kid head across the yard to the bunkhouse, before turning and walking up the steps to join her older sister on Emma’s porch. 

“Did you have a nice walk?” Susannah asked. 

“Yes, I did.” Gillian opened the door and went inside with Susannah on her heels.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Gillian was awake before anyone else the next morning. She slid quietly out of bed so as not to awaken her younger sister. She washed up at the basin in the corner, tamed her unruly hair and tied it back with a green ribbon. She slipped into her green calico dress and fastened the buttons. 

When she was finished dressing for the day, she headed downstairs. The house was quiet and she wondered how early it was. She went into the kitchen and laid a fire in the stove, before heading outside. She went to the barn to check on Star Fire, Thunder Cloud and Lightning Bolt. After feeding and watering them, she decided to start on the others. Everyone at the PX had been so nice to her and her sister, the least she could do was help out with some of the chores. 

Kid woke early and grabbed a change of clothes and bathing items, before slipping out of the bunkhouse. After showering he headed to the barn to get started on chores. He didn’t have a ride that day and hoped to spend some time with Gillian once his chores was done. 

As he approached the barn, he noticed that the doors were open. He drew his gun and slipped cautiously inside. Hearing a sound coming from the back of the barn he called out, “Who’s in here?”

His shout in the otherwise quiet barn, startled Gillian enough, to make her drop the bucket of grain she was holding. Her right hand went for her gun, a second before she realized that she wasn’t wearing it. Her heart pounding, it took her another moment to realize she recognized the voice that belonged with the shout. 

“Kid, it’s me, Gillian.” 

“Damn it, Gillian, I could have shot you.” Kid holstered his gun and stalked down the aisle toward where she was trying to scoop the grain she had just dropped, back into the bucket using her cupped hands. 

His town, more than his words, took her by surprise. 

Gillian stood up. “Sorry, I was only trying to help out. Next time, I won’t.” 

She moved to walk past him, and Kid put out a restraining hand on her arm to stop her. “Gillian, wait.” 

“Let go of my arm.” Gillian’s voice was laced with steel. 

Kid let her go. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Gillian counted to ten, and then looked up at him. She could see the sincerity in his eyes as he waited for her response. “I accept your apology.” 

“Good.” Kid smiled his relief. It was then that he noticed she was wearing a dress. “You’re wearing a dress.” 

“I am a woman.” Gillian frowned at him. “I’ve been known to wear them from time to time.” 

Kid grew flustered. “I meant, you look pretty...you are pretty.” 

“I am?” Gillian felt her cheeks grown warm at his words. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Kid liked the way her face lit up so prettily when she blushed. 

“I’ll finish up here if you want to go back to Emma’s. She should be up by now.” 

“My sisters are probably up as well.”Gillian said. “See you at breakfast.” 

Kid watched her leave the barn before tending to the horses that Gillian hadn’t fed or watered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Emma and her sisters were already in the housekeeper’s kitchen working on the morning meal, when Gillian joined them. 

“Morning Emma,” Gillian said as she washed up. “Sisters.” 

“Good morning Gillian.” Came a chorus of female voices. 

“How can I help?” Gillian asked as she dried her hands.

“If you’ll take over frying the ham steaks, I’ll get the eggs scrambling.” Emma suggested from her place at the stove. 

“Sure.” Gillian took the fork from Emma, and used it to check to see if any of the pieces of ham were ready to add to the growing stack on a nearby platter.   
“Thank you for starting the fire in the stove.” Emma started cracking eggs in a large bowl. 

“You’re welcome.” Gillian saw that Devanee was in charge of two pans; one was filled with potatoes and onions; the other held sliced apples coated with sugar and cinnamon. Susannah and Nandria were busy rolling out biscuit dough and cutting it into circles in readiness for baking. 

“Where were you Gillian?” Susannah asked. 

“Out in the barn.” Gillian added more slices of ham to the frying pan. “After I tended to our horses, I decided I’d help out by feeding and watering the PX horses.” 

“You needn’t worry about doing that,” Emma poured the scrambled eggs into a pan, after adding a couple of pats of butter to it. “That’s the boys’ responibility. 

“That’s what Kid said.” Gillian replied. 

“Kid was in the barn with you?” Devanee eyed Gillian across the stove. 

“Yes, he was.” Gillian eyed her older sister back. “He came in a little after I started tending to the PX horses. He took over, so I came inside to offer my help with breakfast.” 

“I want you all to know that you are more than welcome to stay here until you find a place of your own.” Emma told the sisters as they carried breakfast over to the bunkhouse. 

“We appreciate the offer,” Devanee told the housekeeper, “and we’re grateful for it. But we’ll only accept it if you allow us to help you will your duties around here.” 

“Agreed. It will be nice to not only have the help, but the company as well.” Emma knocked on the door of the bunkhouse, before opening it, and going inside. 

“Morning boys,” She said as she led the Florian sisters inside. 

There was a chorus of ‘Morning Emma’ from the riders, followed by greetings for the Florian sisters.

“Miss Susannah, you sure look pretty.” Cody liked the way the pale yellow calico, with its sprigs of white daisies, accentuated her curves.

“Thank you Cody.” Susannah blushed at his words. 

“Here, let me take that?” Noah smiled at Devanee as he took the heavy basket of food she carried from her. 

“Thank you Noah.”Devanee felt her cheeks warm under his appraising look. 

“You’re welcome.” He set it on the table and helped her pull out the pitcher of cream, jug of milk, jars of honey and sugar, and bowl of butter onto the table. 

“Nandria, can I help you with that?” Buck asked the youngest Florian sister, who had been given the job of carrying the platter of ham over from Emma’s. 

“Yes.” Nandria handed the platter over to him, and Buck set it down on the table. 

Teaspoon and Kid entered the bunkhouse together. Kid flashed Gillian a smile before he washed up. 

“Morning ladies, boys,” Teaspoon took his place at the table. He addressed his next question to the Florian sisters. “After all that sleeping you’ve been doing under the stars, I trust that you all slept well?” 

“Yes sir, we did.” Nandria was quick to assure him from her place between Buck and Lou. 

“Good.” Teaspoon smiled at her. She couldn’t help smiling in return. There was something about the older man that made her feel comfortable and safe. The only other man who made her feel that way was her pa. 

“Noah, will you say the blessing?” Emma asked when everyone was seated. 

Devanee found she rather liked the reverent tone in which the black rider asked the blessing. 

“Teaspoon, Kid was telling me how you all acquire horses for the express.” Gillian took a sip of her coffee. “But I was wondering if you could tell me who has the best livestock around here?”

“We get out beef from Drake Harrow. He has the best cattle ranch in the territory. He raises horses as well. Mostly Quarterhorses or Thoroughbreds, but occasionally Mustangs and Pintos. You passed by his ranch on the way here yesterday. He owns a large parcel of land outside of town.” 

“We did?”Gillian glanced at Kid. “I thought I saw some cows in the distance, but didn’t realize it was a ranch.” 

“I’m so used to riding by it, I hardly even notice it anymore.” Kid explained. 

“Maybe you can take me over there so I can check out his livestock?” Gillian asked Kid as they finished their breakfast. 

“Sure.” Kid agreed. 

“Not today though, Gillian.” Susannah spoke up from her place between Jimmy and Cody. “We need to acquire us some land before we think about buying any livestock.” 

“True.” Gillian agreed. 

“When you’re ready to, I will take you out to the Harrow ranch.” Kid assured her. 

“Thanks,” Gillian smiled at him. 

When the meal was over, the sisters helped Emma clean up. Then all five women headed to the housekeeper’s to freshen up and grab their purses,before heading into Sweetwater.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As they entered Sweetwater, Emma pointed out the shops to the Florian sisters, telling them the names of the people that owned them. She turned Delilah onto a side road that led to Hannah Fisher’s house. She reined her horse outside of a white house with blue shutters, and handed the reins to Susannah. 

“I’ll go see if she’s here.” Emma explained as she climbed down from the wagon. “She may be over at the newspaper office already.” 

Miss Fisher wasn’t home. Emma climbed back onto the wagon seat and took Delilah’s reins from Susannah. She set the docile spotted mare heading back down the main street where the Sweetwater Sentinel office was located. 

This time, the Florian sisters followed Emma into the newspaper office. A bell over the door rang and a blond woman behind the counter working a large metal contraption, looked up and smiled. 

“Morning Emma, ladies.What can I do for you?” 

“Morning Hannah. I’d like you to meet the Florian sisters: Susannah, Devanee, Nandria, and Gillian.” 

After pleasantries were exchanged between the newswoman and the Florian sisters, Emma got down to business. 

“The sisters want to settle in Sweetwater. They are looking to purchase a building in town in which to start a bakery. This building needs to have living quarters attached to it so they can live in it as well. They are also interested in purchasing some land as well, preferably with a structure already on it. I told them that you owned a few properties that you might be interested in selling.” 

“A bakery? It would be nice to get baked goods that I didn’t have to bake.” Hannah said. “I don’t get much time to do any baking or cooking for that matter, with running a newspaper. I take most of my meals at the hotel. I do own a building that would be perfect for your needs. I also have a parcel of land with a small house on it too. Both need some work done to them, but the foundations and buildings are sound. Would you like to go see the one in town?” 

The Florian sisters exchanged excited glances at her words. 

“Yes, please.” Susannah said for all of them.

Hannah disappeared behind a curtained off section behind the counter and came back a few moments later, carrying a key ring with a couple of keys on it. “Follow me ladies.”

She led them out of her office and down the street. The building they stopped in front of was a block down from the newspaper office, and across the street from Tompkins Mercantile. 

Gillian eyed the exterior was in need of a fresh coat of paint, but otherwise appeared to be in good shape as Miss Fisher had stated. 

“It’s going to be a bit dusty inside from being closed up for so long.” Hannah warned the sisters as she unlocked and opened the door. She stepped aside so that the Florian sisters and Emma could precede her into the building. “Why don’t you look around while Emma Emma and I catch up on our gossip?” 

The Florian sisters did as the newswoman suggested and moved slowly through the lower rooms of the house, before climbing the stairs to check out the living quarters above. After touring the entire building, the four young women gathered in the living room on the second floor to talk. 

“What do you think sisters?” Susannah asked. 

“I think we should take it.” Devanee said. “The large rooms downstairs is perfect for the bakery, and the living quarters is adequate enough to suit our needs.” 

“We can fix it up real nice with some soap, water, and paint.” Nandria stated. 

“Plus, its right across the street from the mercantile.” Gillian added. “That’s going to come in handy when we have to get supplies.” 

“Then we’re all in agreement?” Susannah waited for her sisters to each nod their agreements, before the sisters descended the stairs. 

 

“My sisters and I all agree that this would be an ideal place for us to not only set up a bakery, but to live as well.” Susannah told Miss Fisher. “If we can come to agreeable terms on the price.” 

“That’s great!” Hannah smiled at them. “I was hoping that you would find it a suitable place. Before we settle on a price, do you want to see the piece of land I have? Its just a short drive outside of town.” 

Devanee answered for them all. “If its not too much trouble?” 

“I need to get back to work, but I’ll give you the keys and you can go check it out?” Hannah suggested as they left the building and headed back to the newspaper office. “Emma knows where it is.”

Once at the Sweetwater Sentinel office, Hannah handed off the key to her property to Emma, and the housekeeper and Florian sisters set off to go look it over. 

“Hannah’s parcel of land lines up with one section of Drake Harrow’s ranch.” Emma explained as they headed out of Sweetwater. 

Gillian’s ears perked up at the older woman’s words. “Isn’t that the rancher Teaspoon told us had the best livestock hereabouts?” 

“He’s one and the same.”Emma confirmed as she pulled Delilah to a stop before a house that had seen better days. “Well, this looks a bit more ran down than Hannah said.” 

“It sure does.” Nandria said, her green eyes wide, as she took in the broken windows, hanging shutters, damaged gate, and fallen fence, etc. 

“The foundation looks sound though,” Devanee said optimistically, as she followed Emma up to the porch. 

“Yes, it does.” Susannah agreed as they entered the house. 

It was a relief to all four of the sisters to find that the structure of the small, two-story house was indeed sound. After doing a careful tour of it, the sisters found that it had twice as many bedrooms on the second floor as the building in town, and once fixed up, it would make a cozy home for them. 

A short time later, found the sisters and Emma returning to the Sweetwater Sentinel office. 

“We are interested in purchasing both the building in town, and the parcel of land.” Susannah told Hannah without preamble. “If we can come to terms, that is.”

“Let’s discuss terms then.” Hannah said. 

Emma went to tackle her tasks, leaving the five women to discuss prices, promising to save buying supplies at the mercantile to last so the sisters could accompany her.

A half hour later, the Florians and Hannah came to an agreement, and walked together to the land deed office to have Mr. Edwards draw up the papers. Hannah led the way inside the office and after introducing the Florian sisters to Mr. Edwards, explained to him the paperwork they needed drawn up. He was quick to comply with their wishes and a short time later, found the Florian sisters waiting outside of Tompkins Mercantile for Emma to join them, with deeds and keys in hand to their property, while Hannah had returned to her work at the newspaper office. 

While they waited for the housekeeper to make an appearance, the sisters discussed their good fortune in coming to Sweetwater, the fact they were now property owners, had friends in Hannah and everyone at the PX station, and the status of their finances. All four were in agreement that they would ready the building in town for them not only to live in, but to get their bakery started, and do the work on the property on the outskirts of town as they were able to. 

“Adding cleaning supplies to the things we already needed, is going to take another sizable amount from our drastically dwindling finances.” Devanee said.

“I’ll look around town and see if I can find some work.” Gillian told her sisters. “Until we get the bakery up and running, we’re going to need some money coming in for every day things we might need.” 

“Gillian’s right,” Susannah reluctantly agreed. 

“Maybe Emma would allow us the use of her kitchen to start baking things to sell, if we make baked goods for the PX too?” Nandria suggested. 

“That’s a good idea.” Devanee smiled at her. “We’ll ask Emma when she joins us.” 

“Ask me what?” Emma said as she joined them. “So did y’all come to agreeable terms with Hannah about buying her properties?”

“Yes we did.” Susannah smiled at her. “We are now property owners and we owe it all to you.” 

“I didn’t do anything but introduce you to Hannah.” Emma protested. “You all did the rest.” 

“You’ve done more than just that Emma.” Devanee softly. “You’ve taken us into your home and treated us like family, when you didn’t even know us. No one has ever done anything like that before, and we will forever be grateful to you.” 

“I’ve enjoyed having a chance to get to know all of you, and I’m glad that you’ll be staying in Sweetwater.” Emma said, earning her an impulsive hug from Nandria. 

“So are we.” 

“I say you all staying in Sweetwater and becoming property owners calls for a celebratory dinner. Let’s get our supplies and head back to the station.” Emma said, opening the door to the mercantile and going inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen   
The Florian sisters followed her into Tompkins. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dimly lit interior, but when it did, the four Florians took in the store’s inventory with avid interest. Aisles of shelving held all manner of items, from soaps, perfumes, to stockings, caps, sewing needles, and canned foods. Bolts of brightly covered materials lined shelves of one whole wall, with small racks of ready made garments from ladies dresses to denims, elaborate shawls, and heavy men’s coats lined up beneath them. 

In another section of the store were an assortment of farming implements, from plows to rakes and hoes, trowels and shovels. An array of other hardware and tools were mixed in as well. 

Still more shelves, lined up to make four aisles were filled with other household items like towels, pitcher and basin sets, kerosene lamps, and porcelain ones too. At the back of the store was a long counter top.Behind it were stacks of sacks holding flour, beans, cornmeal, etc. Hanging from hooks in the ceiling were dried meats, bags of onions, and herbs. In front of the counter top stood barrels filled with crackers, pickles, potatoes, hard tack, dried fish, etc. 

It wasn’t the largest store the sisters had ever seen, but it wasn’t the smallest either. But they were all impressed with the wide variety of items that were stocked in it. 

“Impressive isn’t it?” Emma asked. “ And if you can’t find what you need, Tompkins will do his best to try and get it for you.” 

She walked to the back of the store. A tall, burly man with graying hair in his late forties or fifties, wearing an apron over his dress shirt and slacks, had his back to them as he counted tins of canned goods and marked the numbers down onto a tablet. 

“Morning Mr Tompkins.” 

“Morning Emma.” The storekeeper turned around and eyed the four younger women with the PX housekeeper. “Morning ladies. What can I do for you?”

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “I’ve got a list of supplies I need for the station.” 

She quickly introduced the Florian sisters to the storekeeper. “The sisters, are new in town and are planning on starting a bakery. They are going to need some supplies to get them started.”

Tompkins took Emma’s list as his eyes roamed over the other four women. He frowned when his eyes settled on the one with the darker skin. Had he heard Emma right? Were all four young women sisters as the housekeeper had introduced them? 

“You ladies can have a look around while I start gathering the supplies you need.” Tompkins said, turning away from the counter. 

Emma stared at his back for a moment, before turning to the sisters. “I have a few other things to pick out, but if you need me for anything, just come and find me.” 

The Florians assured Emma that they would be fine exploring the store on their own, and Emma went off to make her own selections. 

“Where should we start?” Susannah asked her sisters. 

“Let’s tackle our personal items first, before we move onto the other supplies we need.” Devanee suggested. 

Nandria and Gillian agreed and the sisters headed over to the shelves where the bolts of material and other women’s items were located. The sisters made quick work at choosing materials for new dresses, skirts, blouses, and undergarments for each of them, before selecting the rest of the items they needed, and placing them all on the counter at the back of the store. 

Mr. Tompkins was finished with Emma’s order, and Devanee began naming the food stuffs that they would need. The storekeeper stared at her for several moments, as if indecision on whether he wanted to comply with her request or not, and Gillian felt her dander rise. Just as she was going to ask what the man’s problem was, she heard a male voice speak up from somewhere behind them. 

“Do you have a problem with filling out the ladies’ request Tompkins?” 

All four sisters turned as one to look at whoever had spoken up for Devanee. Susannah felt the breath leave her as she took in the virile man standing a short distance away. He had long, wavy russet hair that was held back from his face with a bright cloth tied about his forehead. He was dressed in a buckskin shirt that left his arms bare, buckskin breeches and moccasins. Around his waist was a rawhide belt which had an assortment of leather pouches in various sizes, a knife in a beaded sheath, and a tomahawk. His skin was tanned and he had the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen. 

As her eyes met his, Susannah realized that the man was fully aware that she had perused his form and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. The appreciative smile that curved his lips as those eyes scanned approvingly over her form, made her face grow even hotter. This time with pleasure. 

Gillian rolled her eyes at Susannah’s reaction to the man who’d spoken, scanning over him, before settling on the Indian standing beside the first man. The Indian had silver streaked ebony hair done up in two braids, bronze skin that was darker than Buck Cross’s, and brown eyes that were almost black. He was wearing an outfit similar to the first man, except that his shirt was red calico, and he wore a necklace of what she believed were bear claws around his neck. 

“This doesn’t concern you Harrow.” Tompkins growled. 

“We didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” Nandria spoke up, moving closer to Susannah. 

“Don’t you worry about that.” Drake replied, his eyes never leaving Tompkins. “Mr. Tompkins here, knows that it is in his best interest to treat all his paying customers with dignity and respect, isn’t that right Tompkins?” 

Tompkins grumbled under his breath for a moment or two, before leveling his eyes on Devanee. “What was it that you wanted Miss Florian?” 

Without hesitation, Devanee started placing their order, with Nandria and Gillian aiding her in remembering a few things. Susannah, felt the need to thank the man who had come to their aide.

“Thank you for your assistance, Mr. ?”

“Harrow. Drake Harrow. And you are?” Drake told her. “This is Firewalker, my uncle.” 

“I am Susannah. Thank you.” Susannah said softly, smiling her greeting at the older man. 

“You are welcome.” Drake told her. 

“Drake?” Emma smiled warmly at the two men as she joined them at the back of the store. “Firewalker. How good it is to see you? How is Star Dancer?”

“We are both well. I will tell Star Dancer you asked about her.” Firewalker said and then he and Drake conversed for a moment in a language Susannah had never heard before. 

Firewalker lifted a hand in farewell before exiting the mercantile. 

“Uncle bids you ladies goodbye as he has other business to attend to in town before we head back to the ranch. He also wanted me to remind you of our invitation to everyone at the PX to attend our harvest celebration, next Saturday.” Drake informed the housekeeper. 

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Emma assured him. “I hope you have room for four more. The Florian sisters are new residents in town and will be staying with us until they have done the necessary repairs on their property to move into it.” 

“Oh no, we wouldn’t want to intrude.” Susannah protested, as Devanee, Gillian, and Nandria turned away from the counter, now that they were finished giving the storekeeper the rest of their order, and taking in the conversation between their older sister, Emma, and the handsome man talking to them.

“We would be honored for you to attend.” Drake was quick to tell her, his eyes intent on her face. “Please say that you’ll come.” 

“All right.” Susannah agreed breathlessly. 

“If the lot of you are done gabbing, can we get down to the business at hand.” Tompkins’ grumpy words focused all of their attention onto him. 

Devanee quickly paid for their supplies, and the sisters carried the packages out to Emma’s wagon, with Drake’s assistance. Drake entered the store and exited it a few moments later carrying the bulk of Emma’s supplies in his arms. 

After depositing the packages he carried into the back of the PX housekeeper’s wagon, assisted Emma and Susannah onto the wagon seat, as Devanee and Nandria climbed into the back, and Gillian mounted Star Fire. 

“It was nice to meet you all.” Drake told the Florian sisters, not taking his eyes off Susannah. 

“It was nice to meet you too.” Susannah said softly.” 

“Emma, it was good to see you again. Tell Teaspoon and the riders I said hello.” 

“I will Drake.” Emma promised as she set Delilah into motion toward the station.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Teaspoon and all the riders were pleased to hear that the Florians would be staying in town. They feasted on the special meal of pot roast, baked potatoes, carrots, collard greens, biscuits and gravy, and apple cobbler. 

That night when they went to bed, Susannah found herself unable to fall asleep. Drake Harrow intrigued her in a way no man had before. She wasn’t sure why that was and until she figured it out, she wasn’t ready to share her thoughts with anyone else, not even Devanee.   
Gillian was pleased to see how excited Kid had been when she told him that she and her sisters were staying in Sweetwater. The way his face had lit up and the impulsive hug he’d given her, had made her feel all tingly inside. She had a feeling she was going to love living in Sweetwater. 

Devanee’s heart was a little troubled. Despite how Emma, Teaspoon, and the riders treated her, she wasn’t naive enough to think that all the prejudices folks had against the color of her skin was going to fade away. Tompkins clearly hadn’t wanted to help her and she hoped that it wouldn’t be an ongoing thing every time they tried to buy supplies for the bakery. 

While Nandria was glad that they were staying in Sweetwater, she wondered whether or not it was a good idea. She didn’t like the way that Harrow man had taken an interest in Susannah. She liked that he had stood up for Devanee, but if it meant he thought he could horn his way into their family and take Susannah away from them...he was going to be sorely mistaken. Her sisters was all she had and she wasn’t going to let anyone come in between them and split them up.

Despite their turbulent thoughts, each sister fell quickly asleep, secure in the knowledge that for the first time in a long while, they had at last found a place to call home. 

The End


End file.
